


Over and Over

by MorningChrysanthemum



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningChrysanthemum/pseuds/MorningChrysanthemum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto isn't exactly sure when he started noticing a pattern with him and Haruka. He's not even sure when it started, period. But strange as it is, he finds nothing against it and will go to great lengths to preserving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me writing for the infamous swimming anime when I'm still in the middle of actually writing AsaKiku. Go me!
> 
> I just. I saw the first two episodes and this pairing will not leave me alone. I probably need help. But thank you for reading, regardless!

"Good morning, Haru-chan." It's been like this every day since school started, even after the encounters with Rin. Haruka Nanase points his stoic face toward the speaker before emerging from beneath the water's surface and shaking the droplets from his dark hair.

"Didn't I tell you to drop the -chan?" Nevertheless, he reaches for that hand so kindly offered and allows himself to be hoisted up.

Makoto Tachibana only smiles and ignores the question before his smile turns into an expression of fond exasperation. In all honesty, it's really not any different from his smile. "Aha, you were wearing your swimsuit again, weren't you? Don't you ever wash it?"

"Of course I do. I would never allow anything dirty in water that I touch," grumbles Haruka, stepping out from the tub and drying himself off with a towel. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Believe me, I do." Makoto grins before exiting the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen.

He knows Haruka will go there next. He'll have to scold Haruka once again for his actions to no avail. His friend will forego putting on his school uniform and instead don an apron to cook fish. Then he will eat and finally put on his clothes more suitable for their next destination. After a good amount of time give Haruka's lack of enthusiasm for little besides swimming, they will finally head out and barely make it to school right as the bell rings.

He sighs as the outcome he predicted turns out to follow through with one hundred percent accuracy, but since this is Makoto, he can't find it in his good heart to be angry at all, as much as he pretends otherwise.

Because he really does know Haruka better than anything. He knows as he chats in their free time during the school Haruka's only half-listening and he smiles more at the distant, longing look in those eyes that are as blue as the water he yearns to feel all around his body. He knows nothing else bothers Haruka.

Nothing else but Rin.

Makoto knows those longing looks turn into sadness on occasion and hint at a deeper story, but he decides not to pry any more than he did with his old coach. He will trust Haruka to trust him sooner or later, a thought he has grown accustomed to thinking lately.

For few others would he wake up and barge into their homes to see if they hadn't yet completely immersed themselves in the bathtub, or study and care for to this extent.

And as much of a routine that he and Haruka are in, he finds it strange to think at the same time he learns something new about his friend with each coming day. It's as if their relationship is a constantly spinning wheel, with bumps and cracks in the road it journeys on that represent the things he doesn't yet know about Haruka, and twists and turns to symbolize the new activities they may begin together.

Occasionally, that wheel will reach a wall, like it seemed with the matter regarding Rin. But Makoto knows patience and kindness is the true way to act with Haruka in spite of Haru's seemingly uncaring reactions in return. It's the way they've been all their life.

A cycle.

"You know, I talked to Ama-chan-sensei earlier today. She says as a reward for working so hard to clean it she'll give us free rein to swim in the pool today since it's filled up."

He smiles yet again as Haruka pauses in eating the bento Makoto brought and looks up at him, a hope shining brightly in his eyes. People constantly overlooked that hope and joy, Makoto muses, except for him.

Well, it's not like he really minded. If Haru didn't, he wouldn't, either.

"Really?" The single word was enough to betray anticipation.

"Well…" Makoto stroked his chin thoughtfully, pretending to consider. "It may have been an anecdote about the very first hot springs in history, so I can't say for sure…"

He laughs at Haruka's quickly deadpanning face. "Don't worry, she really did say it. Though she also warned us to wear sunscreen, I'm sure it's going to be blazing. But at least it's warm enough for swimming, hm?"

"The bell's ringing," Haruka hands the container back over and nods his thanks. He gets up and starts making his way to their next class. English, their least favorite subject due to their less than stellar progress in it thus far.

And yet, knowing that…Makoto's smile instinctively widens as he notices Haruka walking with a slight spring in his step for the first time in a long while. He chuckles and neatly packs up the finished lunches before following after his friend.

The end of school was a welcome relief, for Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa Hazuki, and even the serious-looking Rei Ryuzaki Nagisa had somehow managed to draw in all but dashed towards the pool outside.

Makoto's right, it is really hot. He wastes no time changing into his swimsuit and jumping in, his body cooling down but his spirits heating in excitement. He swims at his own pace, from lounging around retaliating to Nagisa's playful splashes directed at him to furiously pounding the water, heart pumping double.

He's not sure how much time's passed when he finally looks up and sweeps his dark honey-colored bangs over to catch sight of Haru of all people still standing at the edge. He's wearing his swimsuit, and his body seems rigid. Makoto frowns and makes his way over the edge where Haru is.

A questioning glance is enough to display Makoto's surprise at Haruka's uncharacteristic behavior.

"It's real, right? It's really full of water, and it's not a bathtub or a fish tank or a place where I have to swim competitively?" Haruka murmurs fervently, now on the verge of jumping.

Makoto smiles. Now he understands, and he learns yet another thing about Haruka. The more you know, he supposes.

He stretches out his arm once more, beckoning Haru to give him his hand. It's rather ironic, seeing as this time's Makoto's the one in the water, but the gesture still holds the same warmth and kindness that he showered on Haruka in the bathroom, that he's showered on Haruka for all of his life, that he'll continue to shower on Haruka for as long as he will know him, for while he'll nudge the wheel in a different path this time, he'll never let it stop rolling.

"Welcome back, Haru-chan," he greets.

Haruka's eyes widen. He swallows. "I told you, lay off the -chan," before he leans down and takes the hand so kindly offered.

And it's as if it's another start of a cycle, yet another beginning for the two of them.


End file.
